xmenunlimitedrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
The Forgotten
A morally and legally gray group of mutants based in the greater New York City area as part of the larger Genome Network of like minded cells of people. The membership of The Forgotten mostly consists of mutants who for one reason or another do not fit in with normal people but yet aren't exactly the world saving type. The goal of The Forgotten is to make sure that no mutant in the greater new york city area has to live in fear of persection simply for being a mutant. While the x men are off saving the world from some global threat, The Forgotten are focused on saving the world one harassed mutant or hasssled store-keeper at a time. Relationship With the Residents of the Xavier Institute The Forgotten are close allies with the residents of the Xavier Institute and often one group comes to the aid of the other. Several members of The Forgotten have at one join or another tried to join the x men only for things to not work out the way they had hoped resulting in their return to The Forgotten. History of the Forgotten The Forgotten were informally formed when Abby and Roadkill came together form a group to forge a sense of comradry between people with physical mutations, normal looking mutants, and normal people. Current Status The Forgotten currently reside on the Xavier Estate in their own headquarters (dubbed 'Dash-Two' as a result of the address for the building) about a mile away from the main building of the Xavier Institute proper. Membership Residents of Dash-Two *Roadkill - Leader of The Forgotten. Often employed as a leg-breaker or enforcer for local cirme bosses. Contrary to what some might say, he is not a thug and more often than not uses connections he has established in the community to help out the very people he is supposed to be squeezing for money. His employers get their money and no one gets seriously hurt. Everyone wins in Roadkill's book. No one knows his real name as he has not even shared it with Abby, who he has somewhat of a crush on. *Dove - Second in command of The Forgotten and currently the only one of the group with legitimate year round employment: Contrary to what some people say about her behind her back she works as a bartender at a up-class dive bar and not as a high priced escort. *Night-Crusher - Third in command of the bunch. Often the one left 'minding the till' so to speak when Abby and Roadkill go off to tend to their respective businesses. Might possibly be biologically related to Roadkill as indicated by the similarity in their mutant abilities. *Drench - a young man who has been cursed by the x men to have water constantly seeping out of birthmarks on his arms near his shoulders, flowing down his arms (even when doing so require the water to defy gravity), and dripping off his fingers. *Friend - a middle school age boy with a knack for confidence games due to the fact that everyone who meets him for the first time believes that they know him really well and find that they have no reason to disbelieve whatever he says so long as it is not too ridiculous sounding. *Rio - the daughter of an illegsal mexican immigrant who is made entirely out of water and has complete and utter control over any body of water she is within but also has to deal with all the problems that come with being composed entirely of water. *SCD - Short for Super Cool Dude, which he choose for himself. SCD is a grown man with the mind of a young child with the ability to release very powerful psycho-kinetic blasts from his stunted mind whenever he gets upset or frustrated. Unfortunately other than in times of great stress, SCD seems to lack the ability to release the psycho-kinetic blasts and when he is releasing them he will project them at whatever is making him upset regardless of whether they are another member of The Forgotten. Reserve Members *Tri-Clops - a girl about the same age as Firend who has a third eye in the middle of her forehead with a somewhat independent mind of it's own. Looking directly into the eye causes people to relive all the horrible things that they have done or had done to them. Tri-Clops joined The Forgotten as an honorary member after Roadkill helped her escape her escape her alcoholic and abusive father and become the legal ward of her maternal aunt. *The Pacifist and Mr. Pain - The Pacifist is a mutant, where Mr. Pain gets his powers is anyone's guess given Mr. Pain's trouble background. The two work in perfect synergy as a team and often they are seen togehter though the two of them are not lovers. The Pacifist emits an aura that causes people to feel pain when they have thoughts of hurting other people. Which is just fine by the ultra-violent Mr. Pain who experiences pleasure when a normal person would feel pain and vice versa.